User talk:Algamicagrat/Archive2 - Pre2016 Stuff
Posted I Posted at Death Chamer PageI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 19:09, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Engagement Do you want have Engagement Party for Homer and Bastet?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 12:37, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I think we should have it at three inn broomstick, or make our own Fancy Wizarding Pub?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 13:49, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Do you want our characters go to Recipent together?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 17:51, August 1, 2012 (UTC) We can have Engagement party at three inn broomstick?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 21:43, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I will try to get it on now or tomorrowI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 21:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'm on Chatroom?, where are you?, see you later?, i have to go?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 22:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat Are you on online/I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 17:43, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'm oon now, we can chat together about our character?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 17:49, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ' Invition Hey, we can have Engagement Party at Three Inn Broomstick, and Wedding at Homer's Home. I going contact some of them to be in my weddin Party, and You should do same to have guys in your wedding party. Also if you want do invitien to engagement party.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 22:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Also Wedding InvitianI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 22:42, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, You need to find Man of Honor, Best Man, Groomsmen, Atler Boy, Ringbearer for Homer, And what day you want Wedding be at : Monday, or Tuesday, or Wednesday, or Thursday, or Friday?.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 19:00, August 3, 2012 (UTC) can u get on the chat please.Got questions. Colin687 (talk) 01:54, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Colin87 I already find Bridemaid, and Matron of Honor and Junior Bridemaide and flower girl, I waiting for Maid of Honor and other Bridemaid. Wednesday sound goodI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 02:05, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Or ThursdayI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 02:15, August 4, 2012 (UTC) OKI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 12:31, August 4, 2012 (UTC) General Roleplay Wiki I tried making you a bcrat on the wiki I made. But sadly, i didn't do very good. Here's the Link. Please feel free to do some editing if you want.. Nothing to big though. And I dont care if you do something similar to mine on your mega rp wiki. Dont do anything besides have everything setup, like talk bubbles, chat policy, admin's, and stuff like that. please do not make any real people or anything til we have everything sorted out. Thanks. I will try and make contact. If anthing, get on tomorrow at your 9:00 AM. I hope I see you before tho. Colin687 (talk) 19:39, August 5, 2012 (UTC)Colin687 Homer Are you on?, Bastet is crying and sad about shane. she need Homer's comfort. i posted at Homer's page?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 22:35, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Alga, Are you on?, Bastet will fight against someone, if you want homer to help her.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 16:47, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Btw, we can have wedding on wednesday. DO you want their wedding on Wednesday?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 16:59, August 6, 2012 (UTC) We can have wedding at chapel, and do you have time for looking for Man of honor, Best man, Groommens, Junior Groommen, Ring boyI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 00:43, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Dont worry, you dont have to look for them, i already finnd my wedding partyI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 01:58, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Bastet and Homer Do you them go to Homer's home? or stay at the frozan manor to helpI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 23:37, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Tell Tell Bryan, Bastet want to talk to BrandonI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 23:47, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Wedding You say you will not be on thursday, Do you want wedding be on Thrusday, or Saturaday?, **Confuse**I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 11:27, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hooray HoorayI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 13:31, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Are you on?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 18:32, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Are you on?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 12:31, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Stars Wars Hey Do you want to make a Stars Wars Wiki?, and you can have Boy who want to be a jedi , and i will have princess who will be queen?.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 17:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC) On Are you online?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 23:24, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Star Wars The Star Wars thing on the Mega RP Wiki is just cool. I love Star Wars a lot. And this will be fun. May the force be with you. Are you on? I posted at House of Grat, and i think we add more stuff to house of grat, if they haveing company,I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 12:40, August 10, 2012 (UTC) When do you think when they should have babies, and can homer come with Bastet to Egypt , to visit her family?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 22:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Bastet Just tgnore this message, and i going to change itI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 00:53, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Bastet is crying and Sad at Funeral, she need Homer's comfortI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 22:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Homer Is Homer mad or angry at Bastet or You just dont want to roleplay them together anymore?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 16:47, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I just confuse ;-), And when do you want Bastet Have twins?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 16:55, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Colin Gillystem's Profile Hey grat, I need some help changing on my profile, Colin Gillystem. I want the bubble parts (instead of gray) I want them Bronze. Same with the background. I tried earlier and it simply didn't do what I wanted. If you could help, thatd be great, Id really appreciate it :) Colin687 19:42, August 16, 2012 (UTC)Colin687 Lupa DoL has been banned infinitely from the wiki. She has entrusted her character Bastet to me, but I don't want her. So I'm leaving Bastet's fate up to you. Let me know what you decide! Echo ar 13:28, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. And details of Lupa's ban can be found on her talk page. Echo ar 18:28, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Seems that HoR nominated you for Rollback. I voted for you, but I'm excited to see the outcome. Bastet I just messages Echo, I don't want Lupa's character Pallas but I will adopt Bastet, Please don't kill her, you can if you really want to though. Freja 03:28, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Awards Should Be Deleted No, that page was made long ago and I thought I got rid of it. If you or another admin could delete it that would be great :) thanks Hayleerhouse (talk) 22:55, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Abby Page Thing xD I actrually already got rid of everything on the page and made it a canidate for deletion. I would like it to be deleted still, and would do it myself except only admins can do that ;) Thanks Hayleerhouse (talk) 21:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Copying Policy Technically, that's for anything that's copyrighted. Technically, you cannot copyright wikia code...so technically everything on the wiki CAN be copied and used. Now, that being said, it is polite to ask whomever created the coding for their permission to use it somewhere else, but if YOU made it, then you can feel free to use it elsewhere. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:43, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, no problem. Besides, I rarely ban/block without a warning first. I wouldn't want to do that for an accident. Anyway, if you ever have questions, just give me a holler. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:48, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Homer Johnson Now he's Head of the Unspeakables, Alga, is it OK if I polish up his character page a bit, in terms of grammar and so on? Alex Jiskran 12:32, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Head Master's Office Should we wait for you to post before we come in? Prof. Barry Alga, please ignore the comments on Barry's page. We were going to try RPing something with him, but at the last second it all changed. :) Alex Jiskran 21:55, September 3, 2012 (UTC) SUPER EVIL PANCAKE Okay, what is this SUPER EVIL PANCAKE? There isn't a "Pancake race" in harry potter. Did this "SUPER EVIL PANCAKE" idea get approved by a admin? 15:49, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Its not irritating. The new policy was only created few weeks ago but if you want characters like this make sure a Admin approves the idea. Thanks and have a crazy rest of the day! 14:34, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Ministry Yes, it is assumed all ministry characters were in their offices when this began, so you can go from there. Just make sure you post in the rooms you go through, so I believe you're in the Dept of Mysteries, so post in the Department of Mysteries, where your going, and then from there, wherever you're headed. I've linked everything I can together to try to help this. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:09, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Teaching I'm just posting this to let you know I'm still assuming you would like to teach flying this year, and will be resposible for updateing the class and such. If that's not the case, please let me know. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:48, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Flying I know you're sick, and possibly in the hospital, but I also wanted to let you know User:Colin687 offered to roleplay your teacher Johnathon Barry as flying teacher while your gone. I'm approving this, but if you have any issue with it, let me know. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:06, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I will apologise in avncdae. It was a toss up between Coughlan and Tracey for me and then I saw Ring and nearly clicked for him (but he has a field and a cup and a bridge already) so I looked into my soul and voted for Joey Dunlop. The only sportsman whose death made me cry. Abbadon Saber Alga, this guy is going on trial in roughly nine hours (UTC 15.00 today). His defense counsel is Mark Faltz, so if there is asnything particular you want said, you can Owl me, or leave a comment on Mark's page. I tried to start an RP with the two of them, but I must have forgotten to tell you, sorry. It's in Department_of_Magical_Law_Enforcement/Holding_Cells. Alex Jiskran 05:53, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Easy Characters Hey, something weird jus happened on my Easy Char's page, but it's weird.. Will ya fix it for me? Colin687 14:36, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Trial Please can you post as Abaddon, Alga, in the Courtrooms. They are waiting for his version of what happened to him. Alex Jiskran 17:22, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Returning Nice to see you around again, Alga. Happy Holidays! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 06:50, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Grat!!!!! Hope you have a good one! Colin687 16:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Chocolate Cards I removed your chocolate card generator from the Leaky Cauldron. It looks interesting, but in the future please ask before posting things like this, so we can put them in the right place, and not on random pages. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:31, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, then I take it back. I didn't see that anywhere (as it was done on chat), but thanks for approaching them first. I see Jisk has even undon my revision and put it back up. My bad. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:41, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Heroes United RP Wiki hey Grat, I was wondering if you could help me out. I need to get talk bubbles onto this new wiki I'm creating called (look at header). Also maybe some other coding stuff. Colin687 16:20, January 30, 2013 (UTC) hi Don't know if you're going to see this but I would like to adopt your character Bradly Thanos. Let me know if I can. Thanks! Phaeton1622 EST I live in District 4 20:38, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Saving chars You might want to put a tag at the top of any chars you're not using but don't want to get deleted. Alex Jiskran 22:33, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Speed Dawg Please remove this, whatever it is, Alga, from all locations where it may have been placed, until you have submitted some kind of request for its use, and the Admins have had an opportunity to look at the situation and discuss it. Thanks, Alex Jiskran 21:21, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Not just you It's been happening to me all over Wikia for the past four hours or so, Alga. :P Alex Jiskran 20:39, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Two things One, Alga, when you suggest a category it needs a colon (:) before as well as after 'Category' or else it just tags the talk page you wrote on. So Category:UserTalk templates already exists, which mean we don't need a variation. Alex Jiskran 20:45, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Ishmael and others Neither Bond nor I think it's a good idea to combine histories, Alga, and combined abilities would make a single char overpowered. If possible, it would probably be best to just tag for deletion any chars you no longer want to play, and maybe pop the interesting bits of their background into a sandbox, to be reused later with other new chars. On a specific note, as a Hogwarts student Ishmael couldn't be a fully-fledged Legilimens in any case. Alex Jiskran 18:31, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Delete Template I really like the new delete tag, my only question is do we want anyone able to delete pages? I suppose if the page is already marked with this, it's not a problem, but it seems to me that anyone could add that template to a page and then delete any page, including the ones only admins are supposed to be able to edit. So I like the new design, but I think we might want to remove the ability to have it delete pages. If I'm understanding incorrectly about how it works, let me know, but at least we should update the delete template with your new one. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:29, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, cool. Yep, I'm fine replacing our current delete template with your code then. I'll try to get to it today, but if not then I will this weekend. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:28, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Happy Badge Day Congratulations! Alex Jiskran 23:27, March 18, 2014 (UTC) The Map I'm super, super happy that you like it! Thank you so much! LittleRedCrazyHood 11:37, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Image Do you still want File:71q8a.gif? ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 02:52, June 19, 2014 (UTC)